


To Rival the Stars in the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Dipping, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of an "outtake" from the longer "Golden Lion, Silver Trout" fic, an AU in which teenaged Catelyn and Cersei fall desperately in love.  This describes the first night they spend together after Cersei returns with Catelyn to Riverrun.  As always, they are impossibly soft and delicious and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rival the Stars in the Sky

The air smelled of summer, of green leaves, dew, sweetgrass, and ripening fruit.  The studded sky unfurled itself over hill and tree, the wind’s breath soft on their cheeks.  Spark-moths winked their little white-gold lights among the trees. It felt good to be back at Riverrun, but it felt like something even more than home to have Cersei with her.  They rode side by side, the moonlight catching on their hair and skin.  Her tawny mare knew the way to the falls, so Catelyn let her eyes rest on the lovely shape of Cersei beside her, slender and strong, the smile on her silky lips, the proud arch of her back.

They’d ridden out in the dark, taking a soft trot out of the stables so as not to attract attention.  Catelyn had expertly tacked the horses, unhindered by the fullness of her skirts, loving the warmth of Cersei’s eyes on her. She could almost wrap herself in it, wear it like a cloak.  Before they mounted their horses, they kissed once, long and delicious, and it made Catelyn’s cheeks flush, made her heart leap and stumble and land flat on its face and gather itself up again, clumsy and valiant.  It made her breath hitch in her chest and all her tenderest places ache to be touched. _I thought I was virtuous,_ she laughed to herself, _until someone actually awakened desire in me._

Cersei was tense and furtive, looking over her shoulder repeatedly as they rode.  Catelyn drew her horse alongside and smiled.  “We are not at Casterly anymore, my honeysuckle.  My father does not have me followed about the grounds as yours does.   The night is ours.”

 

**

 

At a bend in the river, where the treestands thickened and the current slowed, and the water pooled chest deep, they tied their horses, slipped free of their gowns, and dove into the cool water, listening to its murmur and chuckle over the smooth stones at its bottom.

They swam, they stood embracing and kissing while the minnows tickled their legs as the current carried them past, they swam some more. Catelyn splashed Cersei, flicked water at her, and swam away. Cersei swam after her but Catelyn was a faster swimmer and eventually decided to let Cersei catch her to take whatever revenge she wished. Cersei took her in an embrace and then lifted her off of her feet entirely, the water buoying her weight. Cersei held her this way for a moment, arms hooked beneath Cat’s knees and back, carrying her as a bridegroom carries a bride.

"You see, sweetling? We can marry after all. Look, I can even bear you across the threshold." She lowered her head and kissed the base of Cat’s throat.

Cat laughed. “Yes, all we need to do is have the bedding ceremony in deep enough water, you silly ass.”

She was rewarded with another kiss, soft and hungry.

 

**

 

"If we are very still and quiet, the spark-moths will settle all around us. They love the sweetgrass," Catelyn whispered as they climbed out to dry off.

So they lay in the soft sweetgrass on the riverbank, entwined in each other’s damp limbs, kissing, fingers in slow exploration, each pulling back sometimes to inspect the other’s face. It was that moment in young love when desire was new and a lover’s body was treasure just uncovered, to be inventoried, admired, coveted, obsessed over.

As Catelyn had promised, clusters of winking spark-moths settled in the grass, a few at a time, until there were enough to rival the stars in the sky. The girls went still, until even their skin and hair were host to a sprinkling of the tiny creatures and their glowing wings.

Cat slowly rose up onto one elbow, so as not to disturb them, and smiled down at Cersei, adorned in tiny lights.

"You look like magic," Cersei whispered.

Catelyn didn’t answer, but she smiled and trailed a finger lightly over Cersei’s soft lips, down her neck, her chest. As she moved down her stomach, Cersei let out a soft sigh, and Cat whispered, “Ssh, you’ll frighten them away.” Cersei bit her lip and grinned, trying to remain quiet and still as Cat trailed her fingers down further, and gently nudged Cersei’s thighs apart.

"So soft," she murmured, caressing the warm, slippery contours of Cersei’s sex.  Her fingers continued down until they teased her entrance, then back upwards, watching the lust grow on Cersei’s face as she did.  "Now," she mused quietly, searching, "where’s the good bit?"  She eased her fingers up, a little at a time, until they found a stiff little bit of flesh and she saw Cersei’s eyes close, felt her body stiffen, heard a stifled moan.  "There?"

Cersei nodded, and their eyes locked as Cat’s fingers lingered there a moment, caressing and teasing it with gentle pressure, much to both their apparent delight, though Cersei still did her best to remain quiet enough to keep the spark-moths about.  Cat stopped after a little of this, brought her fingers up to her lips, and tasted them.  Cersei watched her with blazing eyes. 

She wanted to compare her taste to something else but there was nothing else like it.  Yes, it was vaguely salty, but apart from that, no comparison she could draw seemed particularly accurate.  It was just Cersei.  She tasted like Cersei.  Cat relished licking the flavor from her fingers, and the look on Cersei’s face as she did.  “Naughty Cat,” Cersei purred happily.

"I mean to kiss you everywhere tonight," Catelyn told her golden lover.

“ _Everywhere_?”

"Everywhere," she confirmed, and ever so slowly, she began to do it, starting at her mouth and working her way down, making little side trips to her ears, each breast, her ribs; down along her arms, the soft crooks of her elbows, the pulse points of her wrists, her palms, fingertips; stomach, hips, and thighs, where she lingered a long time, breathing warm breaths on the tender skin and taking in the scent of her. 

Cersei’s breathing was thick and she whispered, “Do it.”

"Say please," she whispered back, eyes glittering with mischief.

“ _Please_ … I want nothing more than your lips on my—”  A gasp caught the rest of her words in her throat as Cat leaned in and laid a kiss against her warm sex. 

Cat paused, grinning at her.  “Shall I do that again?”

A dumb nod.  Gods, but she was never so gorgeous as now, made helpless with desire.

Cat leaned in, and kissed again, this time longer, moving her lips and tongue just as if she were kissing Cersei’s pretty mouth.  She lost herself in the taste, the smell of her, the way her hips moved, the sounds of her soft sighing that she could no longer contain, “Oh… Oh, Cat… my sweet Cat…”

She paused again, looking at Cersei, delighted to be able to overwhelm her so.  “Shall I continue?”

Cersei, breathing hard, pleaded, “Gods, yes, and in the name of all that’s holy, don’t stop again.”

Catelyn laughed as quietly as she could, and went back to her efforts.  She discovered that nearly all the ways in which she attempted to vary her kisses were met with happy moans.  She brought her to a sudden, trembling climax, almost by accident, in which Cersei moaned so loudly that the spark-moths all flew away at once in a twinkling cloud, and Catlelyn couldn’t help but grin, quite pleased with herself.

Cersei pulled Cat down, kissed her deeply, running her tongue over her lips.

"See how delicious you are?"

"Just wait," Cersei warned, "you naughty girl.  I will have to teach you a thing or two for that."

"Mmm.   Sounds dreadful.  If I’m to judge by your reaction, I must say I am in quite a fright."


End file.
